After the Time Paradox: Tangles
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: After the Time Paradox, there is confusion and tangles. Artemis is baffled about one particular elf- Holly Short... NOTE: Time Paradox spoilers. Rated K plus just in case. Will probably in the end be A/H. You never know though!
1. Prologue: A Very Confused Artemis

**Tangles- an Artemis Fowl fanfiction**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, any of the other characters, the rights, etc.**

Artemis Fowl, Junior, drummed his slim fingers on his desk. His forehead was creased and his eyes were closed.

His usually neat and immaculate mind was in shambles, and for once his genius mind couldn't clean it up.

_She kissed me..._

He reached up and touched his lips gently, remembering Captain Holly Short's kiss. It had been so unexpected, so short... He remembered the magic sparking of both lips and the brush of Holly's hair onto his face, before she pulled away. And his words after: 'Eh, that was unexpected.' How stupid Holly must think him now.

The memory of the tingle of her lips against his made him shiver. His first kiss, with one of his best friends. And later, he had almost wanted her to do it again.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true, that he, Artemis Fowl Junior, Mud Boy, could have a _crush_ on one of the LEP's best captains.

And the worst bit was, she couldn't possibly return it. After all he'd done to her: kidnapped her, nearly been the cause of the loss of her trigger finger...

_I lied to her._

And his lie to force her into helping. Her guilt stricken face when he had told her that she had been the cause of his mother's Spelltropy.

Artemis Fowl buried his face in his hands. It had to be the worst thing he'd ever done.

**Author's notes: It's my first ever fanfic so please be patient with me! If you have the time, review please and tell me how I can improve it. I'm sorry it's so short, but at least it's a start I suppose!**


	2. Chapter 1: Teasing Holly

Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit slammed a fist down on her desk.

_No!_ her mind screamed. _It can't be right!_

She ran a hand through her spiky auburn hair and sighed.

"Thinking about the Mud Boy again Holly?" Foaly asked wickedly. He trotted through the doorway of Holly's office, grinning.

"No!" Holly exclaimed. "I don't go dreaming about Mud Boys in my spare time, Foaly."

Foaly laughed. "Sure you don't, Holly. We all know you love him."

Holly threw him a disgusted look. "Not likely, Foaly. I don't go for the kidnapping type."

Foaly rolled his eyes. "The day you admit it will be better for all of us- especially your desk. Look at the poor thing, dents all over it! Besides, if you don't like him, why did you kiss him when you left?"

Holly coloured slightly. "You weren't even there, Foaly- how would you know?"

The centaur laughed. "No 1 and I are good buddies these days." he whispered confidingly.

Holly debated slapping him and decided against it. "Shut up, pony," she growled, sounding almost like the deceased Commander Julius Root.

Foaly shrugged. "If that's the way you're gonna be then, Holly. I'll see you later." _She's so in denial._

Holly made sure he had walked out and was a good distance away before she slammed her head down on the desk. Was it true?

She felt a phantom tingle on her lips at the memory of the kiss, right after she'd saved his life. What had he said again?_ "Eh... that was unexpected."_ That was it. But surely that urge to kiss him had come from her confused teenage hormones... And what she'd said later _"What if I'm stuck like this? That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"_

He had never answered that question. And then he'd told her the truth about his lies.

Holly remembered the disappointment washing over her like a tidal wave. She remembered blinking the tears back and vowing _I can't ever trust him again. Ever._

But she had. He'd made it up to her and now they were back in their own time.

And now Foaly was saying she loved Artemis. Could it be true?

No. No. It was illegal for a human/elf relationship anyway, she'd lose her job. And besides, Artemis was a criminal. Or had been, at least.

And he, she thought with some bitterness, had Minerva anyway.

"D'Arvit!" she swore loudly. Life was surely not meant to be this confusing.

She shook her head firmly and got up. There was no use thinking about something that would and could never be.

But as she walked out, her lips tingled...


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner with Minerva

**Note: Continuing on from the prologue. Most italics are Artemis's thoughts, sorry if this is confusing.**

Artemis finally stood up. His mind had not yet come to a conclusion as to whether he had a 'crush' on Captain Holly Short yet, but that would have to wait. His dinner guest, Minerva, was here. The only other person besides Artemis and Angeline Fowl who knew about the fairies and who had met them. Minerva hadn't originally known about Haven and the Underworld, only about the demons, but Artemis had told her the truth.

_More than I have done for Holly._

He descended the staircase with elegance. At the base of the stairs his mother Angeline and Minerva were waiting.

"Arty! Minerva is here. How about we have dinner now?" Angeline gushed.

Artemis winced mentally. His mother had called him 'Arty' in front of Minerva. How childish that must seem to her.

He looked at Minerva- blonde curls swept up from her forehead, pink lips parted in greeting and pale china-doll like skin, and felt nothing. No thump of the heart, no tingles- nothing. How different from when he saw Holly.

"Minerva," he extended a hand and smiled his trademark vampire smile. "How nice to see you."

Minerva laughed. "So formal, Artemis." She ignored his outstretched hand and hugged him.

Artemis visibly stiffened. "Oh come on, Artemis, I haven't seen you for 6 months!"

He relaxed slightly. She didn't mean anything with the hug.

"School has loosened you up, I see?" he asked stiffly. His eyes strayed to her outfit- a denim miniskirt and a pink spaghetti-strap top.

"I suppose you could say that," Minerva admitted. "I've made some friends, I'm actually having fun! Even if they are less intellectual than I am, they are still a lot of fun."

Angeline Fowl gave Artemis a pointed look. _See?_ the look said. _School is fun. Socialising is fun._

"Let's eat," Artemis said quickly.

The meal was filled with small talk. Artemis's brothers, Myles and Beckett, were the main chatterers along with Angeline Fowl.

They eventually got round to the subject of sport- Beckett's fault, for talking about football, Artemis thought bitterly.

Myles didn't like sport, Beckett liked football, Artemis hated sport and Minerva liked rollerskating.

"Rollerskating?" Artemis questioned. "I never thought you would be one for sport, Minerva."

"It's fun!" Minerva exclaimed. Her blonde hair sparkled in the chandelier's light. "My friends at school are into it. Have you ever tried it, Artemis?"

_Into it? Since when does Minerva say 'into it'?_

"No," Artemis replied coldly. "I do not like sport and I am sure rollerskating would be no exception."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You really need to get out more. Come on, I'll take you. Now. We're going now."

Artemis protested. "Minerva, I don't think-"

"Stop thinking!" she laughed as she pulled him up from the table. "Just have some fun for once!"

She dragged him out the door. If Artemis Fowl, Junior, had looked back, he would have seen his mother tip his father a huge wink. And if he had been listening, he would have heard Angeline Fowl say "Butler, you can stay here. We'll let them have a little time... alone."

**At the Rollerskating Rink**

"C'mon Artemis!" Minerva whirled on the rollerskating rink. She spun around on one skate and then stopped, watching him wobble on the sidelines.

She skated over quickly. "Here, let me help you." She grabbed both of his hands and towed him, skating backwards.

"M-minerva, I don't think this is the best idea that you have had," Artemis said, nearly falling over.

Laughing, she towed him right around the rink before letting go. Artemis stood nervously, not holding any desire to fall over. "I'll push you if you don't at least try!" Minerva called.

Sighing, Artemis took a few strides on his skates.

"Longer strides!" Minerva yelled.

Artemis obeyed her. He took long stride and then gave a jerk and began to wobble. His cheeks flushed with the humiliation, but before he fell Minerva came up and grabbed him by the hand.

"You'll get the hang of it," she said encouragingly.

The problem was, Artemis didn't think he would.

After watching Minerva elegantly skating, he decided he would not let a female outdo him in anything, and attempted to skate around the rink. He managed a full circuit before he fell on his bottom.

Minerva started laughing and skated over to pick him up.

"Are you OK?" she asked, once she had stopped giggling. Tears of amusement had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"I am fine," Artemis said with dignity, and started to try and get up.

On his first try, he clutched onto the wall and lifted himself up slightly (thank goodness he had been with Butler to the gym), only for his skates to roll backwards and for him to go sprawling on the ground again.

Minerva bit her lip to keep from laughing.

On his second attempt, he used his hands to push on the ground and lever himself up, only to trip over his own feet.

After his third attempt, Minerva finally offered him her hand. "Let me help."

Reluctantly, Artemis grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. When he was on his feet, she pulled him by his hand close to her and delivered a quick peck on his lips.

And Artemis Fowl, Junior, recieved his second kiss ever.

Artemis was so stunned that he almost fell over again.

"Uh..." he said feebly. He scolded himself mentally. 'Uh' wasn't even a word!

Minerva was looking at him expectantly.

"Minerva- I don't like you. I mean I don't want to... I don't..." If anything, he was more surprised at his lack of speech than at the kiss. He, Artemis Fowl the Second, turned into a stuttering idiot by a pretty blonde girl kissing him.

"Oh, I get it," Minerva said, her happy face closing up. "There's someone else, right? Don't worry. I get it. I understand that you don't-"

Artemis cut her off. "Minerva, there is no one else. I like you, truly, but I-I think of you as a sister. I am not ready for this yet, I'm-"

Minerva let go of his hand. "Don't lie to me, Artemis. I can tell. I've read books on this kind of thing. You're lying. There is someone else. And I know who."

"What?!" Artemis exclaimed. "There is no one else. I do not love anybody. I work alone-"

Minerva coughed. "Holly Short."

"What!"

"You heard me. Captain Holly Short. I've seen the way you look at her. Don't try and deny it. You love her."

Artemis didn't say anything.

"There, I knew it." Minerva verified with some satisfaction. "I knew it. Artemis is in love with an elf!"

"No! That is preposterous!" Artemis finally protested.

Minerva turned from playful to serious. "Artemis, I have feelings for you. You must have realised. But seeing as I know you don't return them, I just hoped..."

In truth, Artemis had never realised. He frowned. He really would have to read some books on this subject.

"I just hoped..." Minerva was saying. A single tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily. "Oh never mind. But Artemis... Can we still be friends? You know you can confide in me, about Holly, and everything, don't you?"

Artemis looked into her green eyes. "Of course, Minerva. And- I'm... I'm sorry."

The next hour was spent sitting on a bench in a park.

"You do like her." Minerva was arguing firmly. "I can tell."

"I do not!" Artemis exclaimed indignantly. He was glad it was nighttime, no one could see his bright red cheeks.

"Arty," Minerva said softly. "Please, just tell me the truth."

It was the nickname that undid him. And she knew it.

"Very well. I am unsure as of yet of my feelings for Captain Short." Artemis admitted.

"I KNEW IT!! Now let me help!"

"Please, Minerva, wait until I am certain! And besides, Holly is roughly sixty years older than me. It's not possible, it can't happen and it's illegal."

Minerva chuckled. "Since when do you care about illegal?"

Artemis chose to ignore her question. "Minerva, I don't want to marry an older female. Holly is 72.22 years older than me." he calculated quickly.

"Ooo, you're doing calculations now. It must be serious!"

Artemis glared.

"Alright, alright. I won't try and help til you're certain. But I KNEW IT!!"

**Author's note: Please review! I would really like to know that someone is reading and how I can improve my writing!****I know the first few chapters have been kinda dull, and the first two kinda short, but I'm getting there! It will, hopefully, become more exciting and of course it will become more romantic!! (btw, what colour eyes does Minerva have anyway?? and what's Holly's real age? all I know is she's supposed to be in her 80's!****) And I made Minerva nice for my own evil purposes... lol! But maybe later I'll write a bit on why and how she changed. **


	4. Chapter 3: At Haven Spas

**Author's note: Thankyou very much to all the people that reviewed!**

**Wookermuffin**

**Lilythemarshmellowqueen**

**Outlawx13**

**cHoc0'caT**

**Kisshu Neko**

**pushover**

**Keyines**

**AirDragon717**

**AgiVega**

**Artemis Fowl Fan101**

**cmonkey90**

**MajorSamanthaCarter**

**I hope I got the names right! thankyou for reviewing! I never actually expected anyone to READ my work!!**

**Haven Spas, Late Evening**

Holly Short relaxed in the steamy water. Sitting across from her was her friend Caballine, Foaly's wife.

"So, Hol," Caballine said. "I heard about your last adventure. Opal Koboi escaped, huh?"

Holly frowned. Caballine wasn't acting like herself. What was wrong? "Uh, yeah. Koboi escaped but we haven't heard anything of her activities."

"Have you seen the Mud Boy since?" Caballine asked, her tone carefully casual.

"Caballine!" Holly exclaimed indignantly. "You've been talking with Foaly."

Caballine smiled mischeviously. "Of course I talk to Foaly. We're married."

"You know what I mean," Holly grumbled. Trying to think of a way to change the subject from Artemis, she finally came up with something. "So, how are things with you and Foaly going, anyway? The whole second wife thing?"

Caballine shrugged and the corners of her mouth drooped. Holly instantly wished she hadn't brought it up. "I don't know. He just doesn't seem to understand that I want to be his one and only wife. And Holly..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "I haven't told him yet, what do you think he'll say?"

"What do I think he'll say to what?" Holly demanded suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant," the centaur admitted shyly.

"Caballine! That's great! You have to tell him. He'll be delighted!" Holly told her.

"You think?" Caballine visibly perked up. "Alright. I'll tell him later. But back to Artemis..."

Holly rolled her eyes. "What about Artemis?"

"Do you think he's good looking?"

"No," Holly responded instantly. Her face flushed slightly as she thought of Artemis's smooth black hair and ice blue eyes. His sudden and rare smile...

Caballine jerked her back to reality. "You're dreaming about him."

"I am not!"

"You are, Hol. I can tell. I was the same with Foaly."

"Caballine." Holly made her voice sound stern. "He's a child. I'm not a cradle-snatcher. I do not like him."

Caballine giggled. "Sure, Holly. He may be younger than you, but he's very mature for a Mud Boy, or so Foaly says."

Holly rolled her eyes, but her thoughts were all on Artemis. She glanced down at her finger, where she wore a communication ring. She had given Artemis the duplicate so that he could contact her whenever he wished.

"What's that on your finger?" Caballine asked curiously. "An engagement ring?"

"No!" Holly snorted.

"Then what is it?"

"A communication ring," Holly said with reluctance.

"And who does it communicate with?" Caballine questioned.

"Artemis," the elf admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Caballine grinned. "I knew it."

A loud trill came from Holly's Lower Elements Police OCU- one of Foaly's inventions- and she picked it up quickly.

"Holly," Wing Commander Vinyaya's voice came over the OCU. "We need your help, quickly. A bunch of goblins have managed to infiltrate the LEP building and have knocked most of the other units' fighters out with a gas that they have obtained."

Holly jumped out of the spa, wiping herself dry. "Be right there, Vinyaya." She turned to Caballine, almost relieved to escape the Artemis-grilling that she was getting. "Sorry Caballine. LEP calls."

Caballine nodded, a wicked look in her eyes. "I know you must want to be very loyal to them. After all, they're the reason that you first met Artemis."

"Very funny," Holly yelled as she dashed out of the spa building. "Not!"

**Author's note: This chapter isn't right to me (it's so BORING! it's fill!)... Please give some constructive critisism and there WILL be action... later... hopefully!**


	5. Chapter 4: Minerva's help

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting the stupid thing! Argh!!) Much as I wish that I do, I do not own Artemis Fowl, Juliet, Butler, Minerva or any of the other characters.. I may have modified Minerva a LOT but I do not own her!!**

**Note: I promise! There'll be action next chapter!**

**The next morning, Fowl Manor**

Artemis arranged his plate of toast, bacon and eggs neatly. Toast on the left, bacon in the middle and scrambled eggs on the right.

"Why do you bother?" Juliet, Butler's sister, demanded. "You're just going to eat it anyway."

Artemis gave her a cold look but didn't bother replying. He cut a piece of his toast off and put it carefully into his mouth.

Butler entered the dining hall, a pair of car keys clanking in his hands.

"I just drove your parents and Beckett and Myles to the airstrip."

Artemis nodded. "I take it Father decided to fly the plane himself, then?"

"Yep," Butler replied. Artemis frowned at his informal language and almost corrected him, but decided against it. After all, not everyone could be expected to have Artemis's level of intelligence.

"Are we... going anywhere today, Artemis?" Butler asked tentatively. A year ago, as soon as Artemis was alone, he would have been planning a criminal venture. Now, he'd changed, or so Butler hoped.

"No, Butler," Artemis told him. "However, I believe Minerva is visiting us again today."

Last night, Minerva had informed Artemis that she was coming over to help him, whether he liked it or not, and that he should stop being so cold and aloof and find some friends.

"Minerva," Juliet mused while chomping on a spoonful of her high energy cereal. "That's the blonde, smart one, right?"

"Blonde, yes." Artemis confirmed. "However she is not of my intelligence."

"Thank goodness," Juliet muttered. Lifting her voice slightly, she said: "the one you went on a date with last night?"

Artemis blushed slightly, the memory of Minerva's kiss still hanging over him, and his confession to her about Holly. "It," he stated with great dignity. "Was not a date. It was not even planned."

"Oh?" Juliet raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, brother?"

"Probably planned from the other side," Butler mumbled through a massive mouthful of bacon, eggs and toast.

"You two are unstoppable." Artemis rose and headed upstairs.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Butler opened the door. Minerva entered, a bagful of books on her shoulder.

"Artemis is up in his room, I suppose?"

Butler shook his head. "The library, I think."

"I'll go get him out," Minerva sighed. "He spends far too much time in there."

"He does," Butler agreed. Hesitating just slightly, he leaned towards Minerva. "Got any plans to get him out? He needs a social life!"

Minerva winked at Butler and jogged up the stairs, blonde curls bouncing. "We'll see what we can do."

Artemis was busy reading a book on the laws of gravity when Minerva bounded in. He jumped, unused to being disturbed.

"Ah, Minerva."

Minerva rolled her eyes at him. "Reading! On the laws of gravity! I didn't think that the great Artemis Fowl needed any books to learn!"

Artemis looked down his nose at her. "I am actually correcting the book's many mistakes."

Minerva snatched the book from him. "Correct them later. Read this." She dug a book out of her bag and threw it at him.

"Being In Love: How To Show It Without Looking Stupid," he read the title with his eyebrows raised. "You expect me to read this?"

"It is a book that you will actually learn from," Minerva informed him scornfully.

Artemis groaned. "If you insist."

"It's for your own good!" Minerva exclaimed. She flopped down on the chair next to him and began to read his laws of gravity book.

Artemis shrugged and opened the book. Maybe it would help.

**Author's note: Is Artemis too meek in this chapter do you think??**


	6. Chapter 5: Two Opals

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl (sniff sniff), Opal Koboi or any of the other characters. cries However I do own Opal's latest pixie assistants! whoo!**

**NOTE: This is a _preview_ just so you don't all run away from the last few boring chapters!! It will be lengthened... later, when I find mooooore writing time!!**

The present day Opal Koboi was currently plotting her escape from the maximum security Atlantis prisoner isolation cube.

However, the Opal Koboi of the past was sitting about a kilometre from Fowl Manor. Dressed as a human, no one had noticed her and her three pixie assistance sitting in a car by the roadside.

"Opal," one pixie assistant squeaked. "What-"

He was cut off before he could continue.

"What did you call me?" Opal Koboi hissed, grabbing the pixie around the throat.

"Miss- Koboi-"

"That's better." Opal released the breathless pixie from her grip. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Miss Koboi," the pixie massaged his throat nervously. "What are we doing out here?" He cringed, expecting his throat to be grabbed again, but was surprised.

"Doing?" Opal Koboi laughed. "I'll tell you what _I'm_ doing, pixie! _I'm_ getting my revenge on Artemis Fowl, and _you_ are helping me!"

**BTW- This is not the end of this chapter, in case you didn't read the top. There's gonna be more. Also, by the 'Opal Koboi of the Past' I mean at the end of TTP,the Opal transported that herself through time into the present day. Does that make sense?? So there's 2 of them!**


	7. Chapter 6: It's you

**A/N- I am SO sorry for not updating! School and a lot of other things have kept me busy! But now that it's Christmas holidays, I'm hoping I will get a lot more writing done!**

Artemis was onto the last chapter of 'Being In Love: How To Show It Without Looking Stupid' when Butler walked into the library.

"Butler," Artemis looked up from his page, surprised that his bodyguard hadn't knocked. "Wh-"

He was cut off as Butler grabbed him in a headlock and lifted him bodily.

"What are you doing?!" Minerva demanded, springing up from her chair in alarm. Before she could say anything else, she was also grabbed into a headlock and picked up.

Artemis, upside down, was staring intently at his bodyguard's face, one arm still holding the book.

"Something is wrong." he informed Minerva. Butler began going down the staircase of Fowl Manor.

"Duh!" Minerva shrieked, being bounced up and down. She attempted to struggle out of Butler's hold without any success.

"No. I mean he is under the mesmer or another, stronger, spell," Artemis announced.

"That's nice!" Minerva kicked at Butler desperately. It was like kicking a wall, painful for the kicker and having no effect on the wall. "Do you have any plan to GET HIM OUT OF IT!!!"

"Fairy magic... Opal Koboi," murmured Artemis, ignoring Minerva. He was incredibly calm. "It has to be."

"Very good, Fowl." Opal stepped out from in the kitchen, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. Juliet followed her, her movements like a puppet's- rigid and controlled. Butler dumped Minerva and Artemis onto the ground.

"Opal." Artemis straightened his shirt and tried to get into a more dignified position. Before he could, however, one of Opal's pixie assistants scampered over and put a tiny foot on his stomach. Artemis looked in amusement at the small foot and attempted to move his arm to catch hold of it.

His arm didn't move a millimetre.

"Interesting. I cannot move any part of my body," Artemis observed.

"You're so intelligent, Fowl," Opal sneered sarcastically.

"What have you done to him?" Minerva tried to sit up but also was unable to move.

"I have gained... powers, since we last talked, Fowl. For now, I am allowing you to talk, but not move." Opal addressed Artemis, like Minerva was a tiny fly, buzzing in her ear.

"Obviously." Artemis said sarcastically.

Opal strolled over to him and bent down next to his ear.

"Be careful, Fowl," she murmured. "_**I**_ am in control this time, and there's no darling Captain Holly Short to help you out!"

Artemis suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"What- what have you done to her?" he croaked, ashamed that his voice was betraying his feelings.

"Oh, I don't think you need to know, Fowl," Opal purred. In truth, Opal had done nothing to Holly.

"How did you get past the security systems?" Minerva demanded abruptly.

Opal finally addressed her. "Like I said, human. I have gained _powers_ since I last met the Fowl child."

Artemis squirmed inwardly at being called a child. There was a pause, then Opal yawned. She beckoned and Butler, Juliet and her three pixies came over.

"As much as I'm enjoying talking to you, Fowl, I have other things to do. Like devising torture methods for you." She clicked her fingers and Butler hauled Artemis over his shoulder like a sack. Juliet did the same to Minerva. They were lugged unceramoniously away into a small chamber of Fowl Manor.

**Another AN! Personally, I'm not happy with this chapter... I don't know, constructive critisism would be great, it just doesn't seem quite right to me.....**


	8. Chapter 7: One option

**AN- another chapter. Hope you like it... I don't particually, but hey. I'll update soon!**

_Previously in Tangles..._** (sorry! I watched too much Smallville and they have that on the start of the second season... lol!!!)**

_He was cut off as Butler grabbed him in a headlock and lifted him bodily..._

_"Opal Koboi," murmured Artemis, ignoring Minerva. He was incredibly calm. "It has to be."..._

_"I have gained... powers, since we last talked, Fowl. For now, I'm allowing you to talk but not to move." Opal addressed Artemis..._

_"What- what have you done to her?" he croaked, ashamed that his voice was betraying his feelings..._

_She clicked her fingers and Butler hauled Artemis over his shoulder like a sack. Juliet did the same to Minerva. They were lugged unceramoniously away into a small chamber of Fowl Manor..._

Once in the chamber, Artemis and Minerva found themselves again able to move. Artemis sat up and straightened his clothes. Minerva watched him, hoping he would do something to escape.

Once Artemis had decided his clothes were perfect, he got to his feet and pressed on the door. His hand sunk straight into the door, and then hit against a solid surface. Artemis tapped it tentatively. It made a metallic sound.

Minerva looked at him expectantly. "Anything?"

Artemis shook his head and sat down again. "We're stuck, for now."

"You're just going to sit there!" Minerva exclaimed.

Artemis eyed her strangely. "Seeing as I cannot push through or past metal, I personally have decided that this is a mental problem. We need to think it through carefully."

Minerva shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know," she said in disgust.

Artemis ignored her, thinking hard. "Our most likely chance is my ring," he announced finally.

"Your ring," Minerva repeated uncomprehendingly.

"A communicator ring that Holly gave me," Artemis informed her.

Minerva didn't bother making any Holly-Artemis jokes. "Try it! What are you waiting for, an invitation from Opal?"

Artemis shrugged and pulled it off. He activated it by flicking the tiny switch on what appeared to be a decorative jewel. In truth, it was a fairy gadget similar to a telephone, only tiny.

He put the jewel to his mouth. "Holly?"

A loud laugh came from the speaker, startling both Minerva and Artemis.

"I was waiting for you to try this, Fowl," Opal's voice came over the speaker. "You thought you were so smart... But I have outsmarted you!"

Her maniacal laugh came from the speaker again and Artemis stared wordlessly at it, his pale skin becoming even whiter. He dropped the ring, and it fell to the floor with a clatter. The 'jewel' broke off and Artemis watched it roll across the floor, frozen.

"She _has_ got Holly," he murmured in shock. "I thought she might have been bluffing... But she has."

Minerva stood and put a slim hand on his shoulder hesitatingly, wanting to comfort him but not sure how to. "Artemis... I'm sure she's fine. Holly Short can take care of herself. She's one of the LEP's best officers."

Artemis nodded unconvincingly, pulling himself together with an effort. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure she's fine.." He forced himself to put a neutral facial expression on, not wishing to appear weak, which would satisfy Opal.

He bent over to pick up the ring, placing the jewel and the ring in his trouser pocket carefully.


	9. Chapter 8: A Serious Shield

**_A/N: At last I am updating!!! Sorry for the delay. In case you didn't realise, I decided to make 'Two Opals' a short, short chapter rather than a preview, sorry._**

Holly, covered in mud, slime and other foul substances, strode into her office. The goblins that had infiltrated the LEP offices had been nothing but a bunch of troublemakers trying to be annoying. They had squirted every officer present with mud guns, slime cannons, and other things Holly really didn't want to think about, plus knocked out quite a few LEP squadrans with gas. She grimaced as she swiped a hand across her face- it came off coated in green and brown.

Foaly came clopping in, miraculously still clean.

"Holly," he greeted her, wrinkling his nose. "Eugh, you smell."

"Thanks, Foaly," Holly rolled her eyes wearily. "What do you want?" Her patience was running thin.

Foaly's mind went back to the reason why he was visiting. "Oh," he frowned. "Someone or something has got through all my computer defences and began copying all our files on our defences and prisons. I backtracked the i-"

"Just get to the point!"

"I was! Anyway, it must be Fowl up to something again. I know he's supposed to be a good guy and everything now, but there's no one else who could be doing this. I want you, along with some backup, to go see what he's up to."

Holly's heart jumped. Seeing Artemis again? She quickly made her facial expression neutral.

"Alright," she eyed her suit with disgust. "I might just go... change."

Foaly nodded. "You need to. I'll get some officers."

* * *

Holly hovered outside Fowl Manor, shield off. Below her, Mulch Diggums tapped his foot impatiently and Trouble Kelp waited silently.

"Are we going in or what?" Mulch demanded.

Holly looked at Trouble uncertainly. He was the new commander, so was she waiting for his orders or doing what she wanted?

"Well?" Trouble was waiting expectantly.

"Oh," Holly mumbled. He wanted her to take control.

"Let's go," she began flying towards the front door. "Wait here, Mulch, we'll call you if we need backup." _Which I doubt we will._

"What are we doing?" Trouble demanded. "Just walking in the front door?"

Holly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Commander, we are, actually."

"But... but..." Trouble spluttered.

"Trouble." Holly spun to face him, exasperated. "This isn't a hostile situation. Artemis is our friend. We have an invitation to be here whenever we want."

"Oh, yeah," Trouble muttered softly.

The front door was ajar; Holly pushed it open lightly, her heart thudding quickly.

"Artemis?" she called softly.

"Holly," Trouble hissed. "Turn on your mike."

Holly nodded and switched on the mike in her helmet.

"Have you found him yet?" Foaly's familiar voice came over the connection.

"No," Holly replied, not at all worried. Fowl Manor was massive, Artemis might not be able to hear her yet.

Holly began flying through the front door. She only got about an inch before she crashed into something solid.

Blinking in confusion, she flew back, thinking she might not have seen something.

There was nothing.

Trouble flew up next to her. "A shield of some sort?" he whispered. Whispering suddenly seemed appropriate.

Holly shrugged and flew towards it again, this time with more speed. As before, she knocked into something very hard, painful and very solid.

"Lucky I have the helmet," Holly muttered softly, hoping Foaly didn't hear. He was already vain enough as it was without more compliments.

"Foaly," Trouble said into the mike. "I'll send you a visual... What do you think?"

Trouble sent the visual and he and Holly waited impatiently.

"Uh, Holly, Trouble," Foaly's voice came across the signal, sounding nervous. "I think you might want to get out of there. That's a serious shield. And whoever has built it might be coming to see what's trying to get through."

Both Holly and Trouble quickly turned on their shields.

"This has to be fairy magic," Foaly continued. "I don't know who, what or how, but it can't be Fowl. Get away from there and hide around. Spy if you can. I'll send more backup. We need to look into this."

Holly's chest constricted. "Foaly, what about Artemis?" She tried to keep the concern out of her voice.

"Fowl can take care of himself," Foaly's tart voice came. "For now, at least. Just _go,_ Holly."

Trouble was looking at Holly curiously, but duty kicked in. "Come on, Holly. We have to go."

Holly stared into the hallway of Fowl Manor. "I can't leave him. He could be hurt," she whispered.

"We're not leaving him!" Trouble was too upset to keep his voice down. "We'll come back Holly. We're going to be no use if we're captured."

"You're right," sense kicked into Holly. "Let's go."

She flew away, back towards Mulch and, without hesitation, Trouble followed.

* * *

Mulch scrabbled a foot absently in the dirt, waiting for Holly and Trouble. He scratched his chin boredly and swatted at a buzzing fly.

"Mulch," a voice suddenly hissed from behind him. Mulch jumped, taken off guard.

"Holly?" he turned, but Holly was invisible to his eyes, her shield up.

"Someone, a fairy, Foaly thinks, has placed a shield round the place. We can't get in. We have to wait for backup." The disgust in Holly's tone was evident.

"How about... digging under?" Mulch ventured.

"No go," Trouble spoke this time. "This place is built on solid stone. We have to wait."

Mulch heaved a sigh and plopped onto the grass. "This is as good as place as any, then."

* * *

Opal toyed with her communicator before dropping it in boredom. She had expected the Fowl child to make a bit more of a fuss when he found out that she 'had Holly's ring', but much to her disappointment, he hadn't. How very boring.

She chewed on a nail before yanking it out of her mouth, when one of the pixies skipped into the room.

"Miss, someone was testing the shield," it squeaked, dropping into a slight bow.

Opal was instantly alert. It, hopefully, was the LEP, arrived at last. Excellent. Now she could put her plan into full swing...

_**A/N- tell me what you think in a review, pretty please?! I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, I got caught up in my other fics...**_


End file.
